Desde aquel momento
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Porque desde aquel momento ellos habían sellado su destino, desde el primer momento en el que ambos cruzaron sus miradas, desde el momento en el que ambos decidieron tener su futuro juntos. Desde aquel momento todo cambiaria.


_**Valla, nunca pensé que estaría tan nerviosa. Es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic de Hyouka, espero que les guste.**_

 _ **Este fanfic es un capítulo especial en una semana especial. Ya que el próximo viernes cumplo 4 años en fanfiction y como forma de agradecimiento por leer mis fics subiré 10 hasta ese día. Ya que aparte, hasta ese día subiré 100 fics. Así que sin más esperar, a leer.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Hyouka no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Honobu Yonezawa, Taskohna. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

Días de felicidad, días de tranquilidad, días de paz y días de diversión. Era lo que vivían los jóvenes en ese entonces.

Eran vacaciones y como todas las vacaciones, desde que se habían conocido, decidieron salir de la rutina y salir a la playa.

Un lugar que en especial una persona, aquella chica curiosa, no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer aun.

-Esto es sorprendente, guardare este momento para siempre

La misma chica, o mejor dicho joven, iba tan entusiasmada. Veía por todos lados y aprovechaba sacando muchas fotos.

-Tranquila Chi-chan ya muy pronto llegaremos, porque aquí hay otro quien no aguanta los transportes

Su curiosa mirada se dirigió a su compañero de lugar. Aquel joven que era capaz de descifrar todo tipo de misterios. Balbuceaba en el asiento e intentaba dormir, cosa que no podía hacer.

-Si quieres puedes recargarte en mis piernas Oreki-san

La chica solo dijo pero nunca creyó que el realmente lo hiciera. Vio un rostro de paz y fue cuando se le cruzo a la mente que el se había dormido ya.

-Siempre ha sido así, como nunca le había gustado salir nunca supo a lo que se enfrentaba y eso que desde hace tiempo hemos salido el se sigue sintiendo mal en un transporte

Todos volvieron a ver aquel joven. Se veía más tranquilo, la oji morada sonrió con ternura y empezó acariciar el cabello de él.

Los chicos que estaban frente a ellos sonrieron, con el tiempo todos habían cambiado. En especial ellos dos, sus manos las tenían entrelazadas. Ambos esperaron a que ella se descuidara y aprovecharon para tomarles una foto.

-No intentes moverte Chi-chan o se despertara

La joven no pudo hacer nada y prefirió aguantar las burlas de sus amigos. Una vez que llegaron al lugar indicado, sus amigos tuvieron que ayudar con las maletas ya que la pobre chica había tenido que caminar con su acompañante.

Caminaron un poco mas y llegaron a una casa demasiado cerca, la propiedad era parte de la familia de la oji morada.

-Siempre me habían dicho de este lugar pero no fue hasta apenas hoy conocí

Todos la vieron sorprendidos, dejaron eso de lado y decidieron desempacar para poder disfrutar del lugar.

Una vez que todos terminaron, decidieron aprovechar todo el día en el mar.

-Prefiero ahorrar energías

El oji verde, el cual ya había despertado, decidió sentarse y ver a dos de sus amigos jugando ya en el mar.

-¿Por qué no vas a divertirte con ellos Oreki-san?

Una voz a sus espaldas escucho, volteo y vio a la oji morada. Pero tuvo que voltear de nuevo su mirada, ella vestía aquel traje de baño blanco.

-Me molesta un poco el sol y aun me siento un poco mareado

Volvió a ver al mar, ahi ellos seguían jugando que hacían competencia de nado. Sintió como la oji morada se sentó a su lado y empezó a peinar su largo cabello.

-Aun así, quiero que cuando te recuperes vengas a jugar con nosotros, pienso que no es lo mismo si tu no estas

Termino de atarse su cabello y se levanto. Se dio la vuelta y lo miro, le dedico una hermosa sonrisa y le tendió su mano.

-Vamos a jugar Oreki-san

El quería debatir un poco más, algo lo detuvo antes de seguir hablando, eso era la mirada un poco triste de ella, ya no presto atención y ante la insistencia de la chica no tuvo de otra y tomar su mano. Caminaron juntos hasta llegar a donde estaban sus dos amigos.

-Hasta que te decides venir, ya que todos estamos juntos hay que seguir jugando

Los tres sonrieron y siguieron jugando en el mar. De vez en cuando se encargaban de lanzarse agua. Luego empezaban a nadar y se perseguían.

El oji verde no dejaba de ver a la oji morada, la mirada de ella mostraba felicidad pero podía jurar que había otra que molestaba a la chica. Decidió seguir observando a la chica de vez en cuando, tenía que resolver ese misterio.

Cuando se cansaban se tiraban en la arena y empezaban armar castillos de arena y cuando uno de ellos se distraía los enterraban en la arena, dejándolos que ellos se escaparan por su cuenta mientras que los demás reían.

Aunque al poco rato empezaron a tener hambre y decidieron preparar para comer.

-Me pregunto que es lo que comeremos

Uno de los hombres se había dedicado a sentarse en el sofá. No quería estorbar a las dos mujeres que estaban completamente metidas en la cocina. El hablaba sobre comida sin darse cuenta que el oji verde tomaba un mechón de su pelo y empezaba a pensar.

-¿Que es lo que te molesta Oreki?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, vio a su amigo y suspiro, el era una de las pocas personas quienes podía confiar.

Y a parte sabia que él no se fiaba si le decía "Nada", sabía como era el así que era mejor hablar.

-Es sobre Chitanda, si no te has dado cuenta su mirada refleja otra cosa, ha estado escondiendo algo

Hablo y se encogió de hombros, vio a su amigo. Se veía igual pensativo, fueron las únicas palabras que se dirigieron en ese tiempo.

Poco despues fueron llamados por las chicas y empezaron a comer. Todos hablaban y opinaban acerca de su primer día en la playa.

Terminaron y fueron a lavar los platos. Una vez que terminaron, vieron el cielo, ya estaba oscureciendo y sería peligroso seguir jugando a esa hora.

Así que decidieron meterse a bañar. Primero ellas y luego ellos. Una vez que estuvieron descansados, se fueron a dormir.

O ese era lo que el quería hacer, durante todo ese tiempo la había observado, esa mirada no había cambiado en nada.

Salió del cuarto compartido con su amigo y empezó a caminar por los oscuros pasillos del lugar. Camino hasta llegar a la puerta que daba al mar y fue ahi cuando la vio. Se veía hermosa, se sonrojo un poco al pensarlo, sabia de sus sentimientos a la chica pero él no era capaz de decirlo, no aun pero había algo que había llamado su atención.

-¿Lagrimas...?

El chico un poco extrañado, se acerco lentamente a ella, sin hacer ruido.

-¿Que haces a estas altas horas de la noche?

Hablo y vio como ella daba un brinco en su lugar. Sus manos subieron rápido a sus ojos, intentando limpiarse todo rastro de lágrimas.

-Yo, no podía dormir y decidí venir a tomar un poco de aire fresco

Hablo, su voz se escuchaba frágil. El suspiro y se sentó a su lado, no tenía idea de cómo empezar la plática. Un silencio incomodo se había formado entre ellos.

El al ver que ella no hablaría por sí sola, se rasco un poco su cabeza y suspiro. El no solía comportarse así y ella mucho menos se comportaba de esa manera.

-Somos amigos y me puedes contar lo que sea, se que has estado escondiendo algo, tu mirada te delata así que habla ya...

El chico hablo lo más suave posible, vio como ella dejaba un pequeño suspiro y al fin en toda la noche, ella decidió hablar.

-No sé por dónde empezar, decidí hacer este viaje con ustedes porque probablemente sería el último, mis padres me dijeron que si no encontraba a alguien en estos días, me comprometerían con el hijo de una de las familias más importantes y yo la verdad no quiero que esto pase porque yo realmente estoy enamorada de alguien y no sé que hacer...

Hablo demasiado rápido, una vez que termino de hablar, tapo su rostro un poco sonrojado. Silencio se escuchaba por parte de su acompañante.

-Ellos no te pueden obligar...

-Si pueden, de todas formas son mis padres y soy hija única de la familia, no hay nadie quien quisiera hacerse cargo del negocio familiar

Suspiro con pesadez y empezó a jugar con sus pies en la arena.

-Yo lo haría

La chica volteo a ver a su acompañante, este no la miraba, miraba hacia el cielo y un ligero sonrojo había podido notar en las mejillas del joven.

-Yo podría hacerme cargo del negocio familiar, solo si es lo que quisieras Eru…

El corazón de la chica dio un brinco, nunca había sido llamada así. Era raro que él le llamara por su nombre y no por su apellido.

-Aunque será un problema porque dices que estas enamorado de alguien más

Volvió a ver la cara del joven, ahora tenía un semblante triste, se quedo callada unos momentos y soltó una pequeña risita, causando que su acompañante volteara un poco avergonzado.

-Lo siento, es solo que debí decirte algo más desde un principio…

Tomo las manos del joven y se acerco como habitualmente lo hacía.

-El chico que me gusta es muy especial, lo conozco desde que íbamos en la escuela y siempre me ha ayudado a resolver los problemas que se presentaban, incluso ahora me sigue resolviendo los problemas que tengo, sus ojos son verdes y su cabello es muy desordenado, guarda su energía para algo importante pero nadie sabe para que

Al terminar de hablar vio a su acompañante, estaba muy impresionado, sus ojos los abrió más y un sonrojo más fuerte aparecio en el.

-El nombre de ese chico es Oreki Houtarou

Ella se sonrojo al pronunciar el nombre del joven, este soltó sus manos y la abrazo. Sus manos las paso por su cintura, ella impresionada hizo lo mismo.

-Ahora me has dado más opciones para no dejarte ir nunca de mi lado

Hablo en un susurro, un susurro que ella escucho. Y con una sonrisa se acurruco más a él.

-Yo tampoco te dejaría ir de mi lado Houtarou

Ambos se separaron lentamente, tenían un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas acompañada de una dulce sonrisa. Sus rostros empezaron acercarse lentamente, sentían la respiración del otro cuando sintieron como algo iluminaba sus ojos, como un flash.

-¡Esto es demasiado lindo!

-¿Quién te iba a imaginar Oreki?

Ambos jóvenes voltearon avergonzados a ver a sus amigos, ambos los miraban con burla y con una cámara en sus manos.

-Esta vez si no me voy a contener…

Hablo el joven oji verde, por primera vez se veía enojado, tanto que los dos había huido asustados mientras que una oji morada observaba divertida la situación.

El oji verde volteo a sus espaldas al escuchar las pequeñas risas. Ella se levanto de su lugar y toco el hombro de su acompañante para llamar su atención.

-Entonces si eso es lo que decidimos Houtarou, cuando regresemos te presentare a mis padres

Hablo contenta pero para el joven iba a ser algo pesado de ahora en adelante. Vio a su acompañante, sabía que por ella iba a valer la pena, no dejaría que nadie la alejara de él. Le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y al poco rato empezó a reír junto a ella.

Y así bajo las estrellas ambos habían sellado su destino, un destino que compartían desde el primer momento que se conocieron hasta el último momento de sus vidas.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos vemos a la próxima.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

* * *

 _ **Fecha: Martes 2 de agosto de 2016**_


End file.
